The Quidditch and Arithmancy Professors
by Unknowngirl24
Summary: Its 5 years after the war...Ginny and Hermione are teachers at Hogwarts, Quidditch and Arithmancy respectively. Very heavy and rough sex. BDSM, toys, anal, oral, ff, mf, Dom!Ginny, Sub!Hermione. M for content and language, don't like, don't read. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It is five years after the war. Fred survived. Dumbledore survived. Snape survived and is happily retired. Voldemort and the Lestranges are dead. Sirius Black, Remus and Tonks also survived.

Ron is married to Luna Lovegood, and Harry to Daphne Greengrass. Ginny and Hermione currently have jobs at Hogwarts, teaching Quidditch and Arithmancy respectively. And, they are lovers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (Ginny POV)**

Ginny walked up to Dumbledore's office, deep in thought. She had had a new idea for her and Hermione's relationship. But she would Albus's help to enact it out. "Skittles," she said as the gargoyle leaped aside to let her through. _What the heck does Skittles even mean? Albus and his candy obssesions._ She knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said. She walked in through the door. "Ah, Miss Weasley. Please, take a seat. How can I help you?"

"Well sir, as you know, Hermione and I are...erm... lovers. So I had a new idea for our...er...relationship. For that I need to use the Room of Requirement. Is there any way for me to come up with some kind of a problem, that causes us to move our quarters temporarily to the ROR? Of course, the room for our...uh...activites will be set aside. There would be space for a bedroom, living room, and all that. Similar to our current quarters. Can you help me in some way?" she asked.

"Hmm...well I have an idea. How about you make a Pepperup Potion? I'll put a little spell to it, causing it to explode? Then you can move to the ROR. Will this be alright?" he asked, eyes twinkling. _I cannot believe I am helping two sexual lovers, lesbian at that. But Miss Weasley does seem like she is very excited. Ah, young love..._

"Thank you so much, sir! Oh and if you notice anything off about Hermione during meals, please do not comment on it. Good day!" she exited the room, a spring in her step.

**(Hermione POV)**

Hermione had had a long day. She was ready to tuck in. Good thing tomorrow was a weekend. She opened the door to her and Ginny's joint quarters and froze. There was some potion everywhere around the room. A cauldron was steaming. And Ginny was standing there, hands over her mouth, and Albus, trying to clean it up with his wand.

He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I am afraid you cannot retire in your quarters tonight. Might I suggest the ROR? I believe you can find clothing and other essentials in the room. I will begin cleaning it up, but it may take a few days."

Hermione turned to Ginny. "Can we go right away?" she asked.

"Of course. I already have the room ready. When you get there, just say Ginny and Hermione's room. It will open up. I'll be there in a minute," she replied. Hermione sighed, and turned around.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any part, or characters of Harry Potter. Everything is JKR's only.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione sat in the middle of the room, kneeling, and head bowed down. A chair and table sat about five feet in front, a bottle of light wine, and some fruit on the table. She heard footsteps and realized Ginny- no, sorry, _Mistress_-was in the room.

"You may look up," her voice was heard. Hermione slowly raised her head, and her eyes met Ginny's. Her Mistress was wearing thigh high stiletto boots, and a tight black corset. Her juices were openly glistening on her pussy. "Now, today, you get an option. Either you can be tied up, and fucked into next Sunday in every possible hole...," she said with a glint in her voice, and her voice excited, "...or you can be tied up, and try to pleasure me," she finished dully. It was obvious to Hermione Ginny wanted the first option.

"If it is alright with my Mistress, I would like the first choice," Hermione said clearly.

"You are aware I will be watching right?" Ginny said quickly. With that, in her mind, she asked the ROR to be aware to only her commands. After that she asked for cuffs, and a metal bar. Then she went and pulled Hermione's hands behind her, and stretched all the way in the back, and cuffed them. Right away her chest and tits were thrust forward, head tilted backwards. She put the cuffs around the metal bar. She got another pair of cuffs, and a spreader bar. She cuffed her ankles to the spreader bar. She also got a clit clamp and two nipple clamps, with vibrators. Ginny clamped them on the right places. Then she cast a spell on Hermione that would not enable her to cum. She would feel like she is about to cum, but the spell would stop her before her release. Finally she asked the room for the final touch: four real sized rubber cocks, connected to poles that enabled them to thrust inside Hermione. They even had the ability to cum inside her. First, Ginny directed the clamps to turn on HIGH. Immediately Hermione felt like she would cum right there. But of course she couldn't. Then Ginny directed the cocks to these positions: one near her ass, two near her pussy, and the last near her mouth. The first three were just on the entrance of her holes, teasing her relentlessly.

Finally Hermione screamed, "Please Mistress! Let the cocks enter my dirty holes!".

Ginny merely replied, "You dirty Mudblood! Tell me, who let you speak?! Huh? This is for _my _ pleasure, not yours. Now you will have to be punished!." With that, the cock near her ass thrust in suddenly, without lube or warning. Hermione screamed, as it pulled out. "Tsk tsk little whore. And here I thought you'd learned your lesson. We'd best close up that slutty mouth of yours eh?". Suddenly, all four dicks entered Hermione simultaneously, thrusting at a terribly fast pace. After about ten minutes of this, the cock in the mouth came without warning. "Make sure you swallow it all you slut!" Ginny shouted, as she rubbed her own clit furiously.

Hermione groaned and gulped, as the other three dicks left her holes and came into her mouth. "Now for the other part of your punishment," Ginny said while smirking. Quietly, and unbeknownst to Hermione, she whispered a spell that let her come after five minutes. The cock from Hermione's mouth disappeared, and Ginny came and sat on Hermione's mouth. She conjured a timer, and said, "Ok you filthy whore. You have five minutes to make me cum in your slutty mouth, or else double this punishment. Got it? Good."

As soon as the timer set off, Hermione furiously began swirling her tongue around Ginny's clit. She thrust her tongue in and out og Ginny's pussy, her own cunt throbbing with the need to cum. A quick look at the timer showed one minute left.. Hermione quickly increased her speed, tongue swirling everywhere. "Fuck, slut! Yes, just like that! Oh...fuck!"Ginny screamed as Hermione hit her G-spot. 10 seconds left, and Ginny still hadn't cum. Suddenly, Ding! The timer stopped, as did Hermione's actions.

"Oh...look at the that. The little Mudblood can't even finish a simple task. I bet you weren't even trying, you filthy whore? Lazy, lazy, lazy. Shame, now I'll have to punish you _again_. First make me cum,"ordered Ginny. Hermione resumed her actions, and Ginny started trembling. She knew she desperately needed to cum. She got off Hermione's face, and lifted the spell. She came over Hermione's face, and some dripped onto her tits, and nipple clamps. "Someone just can't follow orders today, can they?" Ginny smirked. "Now I'll have to clean those precious clamps. Oh wait, why don't you, bitch?"

She placed one clamp in her mouth, and Hermione started to clean. It felt so good. She kept cleaning after it was shining. Ginny took it out, and put the other in. Hermione repeated the process. Then Ginny magicked all the toys and bonds away.

"Are you ready for your next punishment, my little Mudblood? Stand up. No wait, crawl after me," she said.

Hope you guys like it so far. I'm hoping to get a few more chapters this weekend. I have nothing to do. Please review.


	4. Author's Note-Please Read

Hey guys,

Um, sorry, I've gotten a little writer's block. So I have a few ideas, but then ending's a little too abrupt. However, I am starting a new story, called _Hermione's Dirty Secret. _So please do check that out. I'm probably going to add a one more chapter, then a little fluff.

Unknowngirl24


End file.
